Pokemon Unlimited
by Calik Frelark
Summary: Mankind is nearly wiped off the Earth and the legendaries are forced to help assimilate them into pokemon. An amnesiac Gallade/human tries to find out his past and prevent anyone from using it or even himself to destroy the Pokemon World.
1. Prologue

_I see you chose to read my fanfic. I've been brainstorming up some ideas and I've finally come up with a story that I actually like. I haven't done this before so if you like what you see or just hate even to look at this then please feel free to talk to me about it by contacting me personally. To tell the truth, I have actually been working on this story for maybe a few months and I hope that you find it appealing. I have found in my scouting this website that someone has beaten me to the punch with a twist on the Pokérus and has made it a prominent part of their story. However, the circumstances that my version runs by are much more complicated (In my opinion). Pokémon is not owned by me but many of the characters in the story are so if you feel like you must use a character from my story, you have to ask me and cite which one in your story. My apologies for altering so much of this chapter after publishing this. I'm kind of a perfectionist so again, I'm sorry for screwing around with these first two chapters. _

_~Calik Frelark_

Pokémon Unlimited

Prologue

Arceus looked at the assembled might of his order-keepers in his heavenly domain. Judging by the expressions on most of the gathered legendaries he guessed the Pokémon World needed a lot more reconstructing than he had hoped for. Had he not sent divine intervention earlier to aid the Pokémon League and world governments in eliminating the threat of Team Eternity? Even as they spoke, millions of people were undergoing a forced transition into becoming pokémon. Worse still, thousands of pokémon were being pitted against each other and humans as mankind found itself squabbling over a cure to an all new kind of disease.

A roar coming from the Creator of Water brought Arceus back to the matter at hand. Kyogre; the legendary Pokémon of the deep blue appeared especially angry, not only to be brought out of his element but also due to the years of pollution and neglect his oceans received from mankind. Kyogre could barely keep his voice from reaching near unbearably loud even for the other legendaries. His roar could not compare to the rage in his words as he spoke.

"WHY IS IT THAT **WE** ARE ALWAYS THE ONES TO CLEAN UP AFTER THE HUMANS? THEY MADE THIS MESS SO IT SHOULD BE THEIR RESPONSIBILITY TO FIX IT!"

A few other legendaries nodded in agreement; this wasn't the first time the legendaries as a whole were called together to reverse the pitiful humans actions. Of the supporters of Kyogre's opinion were Rayquaza, who had not forgotten the use of destructive chemicals that wrecked havoc on his ozone layer and killed off many of the flying pokémon in parts of the world, Groudon, who had triggered landslides and earthquakes directed at the miners and construction workers who desecrated his favored domains, and Cresselia now feeling like her purpose was now pointless because for every individual she healed, humans would hurt ten more in a way that required her assistance yet again.

Between the start of the 21st century and the year 2060, humans had seemingly begun a path towards the deep end. With little resources left on the Earth, Man began to fight over the few remaining resources the world had left. Wars had broken out and in the year 2061 the criminal minds of the Pokémon World had joined forces under the banner; Team Eternity. Team Eternity dominated the globe, completely immune to the government, security and law-enforcement. For the first time in decades, mankind joined together in order to stop Team Eternity's seemingly invincible reign. During this time, a group called Quark Mechanical Tech stepped in and built some "Infernal Copycats" as said by Registeel in order to halt the spread of the group. At first humans seemed to actually have done something right. The machines appeared to be working effectively until the legendaries realized that as Team Eternity shrank, the number of attacks on the innocents was increasing. Apparently the machines the legendaries had hoped would solve the problem the humans made were causing more problems to add to the Creators' woes. Worried at the mounting deaths of humans and pokémon alike, Arceus had personally contacted several human organizations through a series of cryptic dreams and telepathic messages to their leaders to help end the need for the machines quicker than it was progressing so far. The groups acted accordingly and as a result, the war began to make a turn for the better. When the war ended in 2064, with the war machines stored safely away in an underground vault, Arceus had Groudon create a fissure under the vault so large it could almost tear the Hoenn region in half which swallowed up the entire vault and that ended the problems for a while.

Just recently however, the humans had been looking into making themselves stronger than Arceus had intended them to be. Power-hungry, the humans attempted to make their own version of the Pokérus virus in an attempt to copy its ability enhancing powers on pokémon in 2065. Unfortunately for them, the experimental virus mutated into an incredibly lethal strain that at first hid its deadly side-effects from the populace. A few weeks later and thousands began experiencing these deadly effects. As millions faced the threat of possible infection, another group began work on a vaccine for the virus. Named Project Metamorphosis, the group had found that people were the only ones susceptible to the virus's effects and that other creatures such as pokémon were relatively immune to the effects of the virus. They had already learned that a pokémon with the capacity to alter its genetic code would prove the most suitable for making an antidote. Eventually, they concluded of all pokémon capable of doing as such; Mew was the best choice, having been the ancestor of pokémon. Taking what little remained of Mew's archived DNA they created a test vaccine that when tested proved promising except for one flaw.

The vaccine cured test subjects but it permanently reconfigured them too. The vaccine's chemical make-up apparently altered human DNA to more resemble pokémon DNA. Because the scientists used Mew's DNA, certain physical and mental qualities seemed to decide what pokémon species a person was reborn as. Certain physical traits however were occasionally kept during the transition such as eye color, height and the transition did not appear to have any affects on a person's personality.

Arceus once again looked at his messengers; he knew he had get **all** of the legendaries to agree with his plan in order for the human race to survive. Knowing how some of them were, however, made convincing them as such would be difficult.

"This latest incident… only gives us more reason to intervene in the human race's most dire moment. By assimilating into our world, they will not only have the power they wanted in the first place, they will also lack one crucial thing that all naturally-born pokémon have; the control over that power and the respect for us and our realms of power. They need to be taught to respect the other pokémon even when many of whom could not respect others of their own species. They also may fall back upon their destructive habits in order to keep themselves from going into a panic. We must stop their endless fighting! Though they may have illegitimately become like us, it is still our duty to guide each and every one of them in order to prevent more of their senseless wars. It is something I cannot permit as the Creator of this world."

The other legendaries slowly nodded; once again, their leader had displayed that as a rule, the humans were a key factor in the Pokémon World regardless of how corrupt they may have become. Although many had grown tired of the human's mistakes and errors, they realized if anytime at all, this was in fact the perfect time to teach them to respect the Creators and the world as a whole.

Just then, Mew spoke up in a timid voice, "So what would have happened if the humans had succeeded in making that human-enhancing virus?"

The rest of the legendaries looked briefly at Mew, who obviously was wondering how close if at all the legendaries had come to an even worse scenario. The legendaries then turned to Arceus to hear his response. Of all legendaries, only Arceus had enough knowledge of everything he created to even guess a possible alternate outcome. Arceus had a very solemn tone as he spoke.

"If they had succeeded, then they would have created even more violence and bloodshed than they are now. If they managed to enhance their abilities beyond the limitations placed by me; then they may have found a very grave loophole in my Binding Laws. Conflicts would once again consume the world and had they done so, we might not have been able to stop them."

The legendaries let out a gasp and began to wonder just what the humans could have been capable of if they had pulled off creating a human version of the Pokérus. Arceus spoke again to reassure them they had nothing to worry about.

"Relax… all of you. We came very close to that scenario, I won't lie to you, but the humans have most likely given up on all attempts to continue that project. They will most likely be concerning themselves more on this new threat at hand. I am positive that we will have nothing to worry about in the upcoming years."

Even as he spoke these words, Arceus realized that he had just lied to all of them. Of the assembled legendaries, only Dialga and Celebi noticed the lie but remained quiet in pondering the reason for Arceus's decision to keep the rest of them in the dark. Through their control over time, they found that some humans had indeed not given up as Arceus said. Back on the Pokémon World, an event was about to take place during which the fates of the Creators would hinge upon. The Human Pokérus Project **had** ended… but its **sister** project was just about complete.

The Binding Laws

All creations of the Pokémon World must adhere to the rules of any Creator's domain that they reside in or by (Ex. If the pokémon or human rely on the ocean, then they are subjects of Kyogre and must obey his own personal set of rules.).

A Creator must also respect its subjects' opinion on a decision but only if the decision is not one that pertains to the safety or wellbeing of its domain, other subjects, and itself. If the decision does pertain to such, then it is up to the Creator to choose how to deal with the dissenter.

No creation may alter its power without the permission and blessing of the domain's Creator it resides in. If it does, then the Creator may deal with the creation based on the circumstances of its power gain but may not kill it if the power increase was by the First One's order or by another Creator.

No creation that has the protection of the First One may abuse this privilege to neglect the domains of any Creator. Neglect can be considered contaminating, damaging, or destroying parts of the domain as well as killing or purposefully injuring another subject of the Creator. If such an event happens, the protection that was bestowed upon the creation is removed and is to be personally dealt with by the damaged domain's Creator.

Dialga and Celebi's realm of time cannot be altered by any pokémon or human unless with the permission of Dialga. If any such creation does, then it is Dialga's choice on how to punish the lawbreaker.

Space cannot be warped or altered without Palkia's permission. Like Dialga, it is up to Palkia on how to punish the lawbreaker.

No creation may intentionally harm any Creator. If such an event happens, then any other Creator that were to feel threatened by the lawbreaker may step in to eliminate the deviant.

Creatures with an alternate origin may be given a chance to join the legendaries if their power equals that of a Creator. If the creature is not respectful or is antagonistic toward the legendaries then it is up to the First One on whether or not he wishes to eliminate the creature.

Realms that are not normally available to anyone existing on the Pokémon World are off limits to all creations (Such as Giratina's Negative World).

Any unintentional damage caused by war among creations is out of the jurisdiction for the Creators. If severe enough, only the First One can intervene in the war in order to stop the destruction being caused.

Rivalry between Creators is allowed. However, if a rivalry is turned into a war against the other and endangers the lives of their subjects unnecessarily, then another Creator of greater strength is given the right to quell the violence between the rivals.

Humankind is to be trusted with living in harmony with pokémon. If a human defies these laws knowingly and willingly however, they will be met with swift opposition and be dealt with as an antagonist to the legendaries' power and authority.


	2. A Hand in Fate

_Ok, so this is the first part of my fanfic. I've added some more content to this chapter as I noticed it was rather too short for my liking. So, I think this time, you'll enjoy this chapter at least a little more than you did when I first published it. I won't be that talkative, so you may have to search me in order to find my profile. And remember… do I have to say this every time? We don't own Pokémon and must give credit to its creator and copyright owner which is basically Nintendo. (Note) None of the human characters from the Pokémon anime __**ever**__ appear in my story so if you're looking for something with Ash, Misty, or Dawn, then you've come to the wrong fanfic._

* * *

Ch 1

A Hand in Fate

_(A few months after the gathering of the legendaries)_

The storm hit the compound out of the blue. The rage of nature seemed unable to touch the inside of the rather out of place cylindrical building that stood defiantly against the legendaries' will. The workers paid no attention to the fury of the gale outside; they had a job to accomplish. Every single member of the facility was working endlessly to complete a long forgotten assignment. The head of the establishment sat in a smooth Brazilian Rosewood chair in his private quarters tinkering with chemicals on his slate desktop and let out a hearty laugh, he had finally done it. The years of research had finally paid off and he had created his key to being a god. Just then, one of the workers entered the room and noticing his boss's work asked quietly.

"What was the laughter for?"

"It is complete." The man in the chair was clearly enjoying the late night despite the weather.

"What is?"

"Are you an imbecile? What else?" The man in the chair got up and turned toward the clueless worker, "The modified serum is ready."

The worker quickly caught on to the situation and a big grin formed on his rather thin face, hesitantly, he mumbled, "Does this mean we're free to go then sir?" Despite his joy, he knew that his employer was quite ruthless and had an intolerance towards slackers.

The head scientist frowned; whenever he announced a breakthrough in his work, he was always pestered from his workers for resignations.

"Yes," the man replied. "You can leave… my office." And with a swift gesture, he pressed a button on his chair's back.

The worker never saw what hit him next, a trapdoor opened beneath him and he fell so quickly and suddenly that he never had the chance to scream. The chute door closed just as swiftly as it had opened and the man turned back to his object of admiration. Those kinds of attitudes from his workers would simply set back his regime's completion.

_They would never do this if they had even the slightest bit of a clue as to what I am going to do with all those chemicals. Fools like him will only hinder my goal. At least the idiot isn't going to die; I put cushioning on the bottom for a purpose. The worst injury he'll get is a broken neck or concussion if he somehow ends up falling on his head. The next thing I need is another body to clean up. Nothing must interfere with this, not now, not ever. I cannot allow that to happen, not like before._

Already he had produced enough serum to give to all the forgotten human survivors but his plan was to go far past giving the few humans left protection from the virus. He glanced over to admire the clear blue liquid he was pouring into a syringe. "Soon, Project Infinite will achieve its crowning glory; and I will be the leader of a new, superior race of assimulates." He looked menacingly at a picture of a family and some Pokémon on his desk. "The original version did nothing to separate the humans from those things. This will finally prove human's superiority over nature."

He looked again at the picture, the family in the picture reminded him of too much… he wished that there was an alternative to actually becoming one of those things but he knew that if he didn't do anything, he would die like the rest of them. Catching the altered Pokérus was not one of the things he had on his bucket list. A scuffle of footsteps woke him up out of the trance he was in. Looking toward the doorway, the scientist pulled a handgun he kept in his desk drawer out and placed the firearm in the holster on his right hip. Walking out toward the hallway, he placed a hand on the gun; someone was not supposed to be here and as far as the scientist was concerned, they were going to die.

Suddenly; almost impossibly, there was an explosion, followed by several more blasts that shook and obscured the viewing windows of the manufacturing lines. Turning back toward the windows of his office, the man could only stare at the unbelievable sight. The madness and anger quickly disappeared as a grimace crossed his haggard face. "_No! Not again!_" He thought looking towards the machinery outside that had just exploded. He was utterly concerned about his experimental serum much more than the workers manning the stations in the manufactory that now ran frantically out of the room in a panic. Turning around, he made his way out of his office. Although the head of the forgotten project looked to be in his near fifties', he was still able to sprint down the corridor toward the work bay incredibly quickly.

The blasts were the perfect diversion and exactly the cue the shadow behind the man's door was waiting for. Revealing himself to the dim fluorescent lights overhead, the shadow appeared untypical of a saboteur and more like a punk. He had long messy green hair that he had spiked over his right eye and the hair on the back of his head went down to the middle of his neck. He had slightly tanned skin and a face untouched by the countless fights and missions he had been in and also wore a long black ankle-length overcoat over his clothes which concealed a peculiar-looking sword that was thicker at its base and tip. Oddly, the sleeves of his coat were missing and the torn remnants of them on the coat could not have been the result of a fight against any **living** creature. He looked down the hall and saw that smoke was already creeping in through the doorway. The explosives he planted were directed at the equipment and other storage bays for the serum; **not** at the human workers. He was given a specific order not to purposefully harm anyone in the raid and the young man hoped his well-placed charges hadn't hurt anyone that he knew.

_Why did he join this crazy experimentation group anyway?_

His thoughts were not directed at himself but a member of the compound's employees that he knew and looked up to before these insane projects began. The saboteur knew that he could not hesitate to act accordingly in this mission or he would risk being exposed and or death. Although twenty-one, the young man's emerald eyes showed a hint of just what exactly he had lived and nearly died through. He wasn't planning on this job to be his last.

Slowly, maintaining a low stance and making sure no one saw him, the saboteur silently entered the head scientist's private quarters. Urgently making his way to the desk next to the chair, he spied a hypodermic needle full of the strange and curious substance. The man quickly mulled over his options, if he could get a sample, he might be able to sell it for incredulous amounts of money. If he could sell it along as get paid for the mission, he might actually be able to pay off… He stopped himself for a moment and quickly realized that doing so might jeopardize his mission which was to destroy all of the substance and risk not getting paid or worse.

After playing out the possible outcomes, the young man finally decided to take the substance, it would be impossible for his employer to figure out he swiped a sample and he was sure he could get away with it when a gunshot rang out and a bullet ricocheted off the top of the desk; nearly hitting his outstretched hand. Looking up, the saboteur had enough time to see the head scientist walk into the room, blocking off the entrance and holding a gun at the young man's arm.

"If you even so much as touch that, I'll shoot your bloody hand off!" The head scientist bellowed; his eyes blazing with hate. The scientist had looked over the extent of the damage and it had become apparent to him that whoever had rigged the explosives had knowledge of all the machinery in the compound as the machines were completely trashed yet made little collateral damage. He had returned to make sure that no one tried to steal the altered vaccine he had just finished making, his hunch couldn't have been more right. The scientist aimed the gun at the man's head and spoke again, "I said… **don't**… touch that! You don't want to die, now do you?" The saboteur didn't reply and after a moment of silence ducked behind the chair then kicked it in the scientist's direction, grabbing the serum and pocketing it simultaneously. Although made of heavy wood, the chair hurtled toward the scientist like being launched from a catapult. The scientist instinctively pulled the trigger, but the rosewood deflected the bullet and rammed the man into the wall behind him, shattering and knocking him out cold. The saboteur quickly leaped over the chair fragments and the unconscious man and sprinted toward the nearest exit.

Turning a corner, the young man found himself facing several guards on a patrol routine at the opposite side of the hall. The guards quickly caught on to the situation and drew their assault rifles. The saboteur found himself staring down the barrels of an all too familiar weapon as he fell back behind the corner. They were wielding Tavor V12s, a very rare and advanced rifle even for an enlisted soldier from the previous war to lay eyes on. Crafted out of titanium alloys, they were light and efficient and could put rounds through concrete; easily capable of taking him out. The man drew his strange katana, he might not have a gun but he figured that he might need something to kill the guards with. As soon as he had a firm grip on the blade, he made a seemingly suicidal charge for the other side.

The guards opened fire, the intense storm of metal they let loose on the saboteur might have killed him if not for the duster overcoat. As the bullets made contact with the material, they appeared to slide off the coat as if it were actually repelling the bullets. Though the coat was guarding his body, it didn't protect his head or arms as he had lost the sleeves in previous missions. Trying to tuck his exposed body parts out of the lead storm's path, he pushed forward and lowered his head quickly as a bullet ricocheted off the lengthened collar of the coat. A few stray bullets also managed to graze his arms; leaving razor-thin streaks of blood on his skin. _This is too many close calls... I have to end this now. _Finally reaching the guards, he proceeded to slash one of them across the chest and followed up by impaling another guard through the stomach next to him. The guards hastily put their rifles to their side holsters as they desperately reached for their combat knives before this punk managed to kill them all. The man didn't waste time in letting them get out their melee weapons and literally gutted yet another guard with the blade. As he was preoccupied in finishing the guard, another one tried to stab him in the back with a knife but like the bullets, it too slid off the mysterious fabric as the saboteur turned and replied to the attacker with a slash to the neck.

Checking the next corner for more guards, the man spotted another guard as he scrambled for a security alarm. Reaching for one of the Tavor rifles behind him, the man aimed carefully; if he missed and hit the alarm, he might be facing a whole platoon of guards, ready to shoot him down. He did not need any more attention. Finding the spot, the saboteur pulled the trigger, feeling a sense of nostalgia as the powerful recoil launched a .45 caliber round straight at the fleeing guardsman's heart. Just before impact, the terrified man stumbled and the round ricocheted off his shoulder blade into the alarm; destroying the switch and also setting off the alarm system. _Blast, why did he have to move? _The man knew that what had just transpired was probably just bad luck, this sort of thing had never happened when he had fought in the war. Finishing off the bleeding guard with a quick burst from the rifle, the saboteur tossed the gun and sprinted down the hallway looking for a means of escape.

The man knew that all the time spent working undercover for this insane project might have gone to waste just now if he didn't survive this. _Why the hell do they have so much security for a facility that makes a vaccine for a species that doesn't even exist anymore?_ Thinking rapidly, he figured that the fire exit would get him out of the facility as the quickest method; he moved quickly toward the fire exit and hastily descended down the stairs. It was a long descent but once he got to the bottom, he realized he had made yet another mistake; possibly a fatal one. The fire exit was equipped with its own standard alarm that went off if it was ever opened, by doing so, the saboteur had drawn all attention to the fire exit; no doubt that the workers or any security would find and capture or possibly even kill him.

Sure enough, the bottom floor was full of workers and a handful of armed guards blocked the entrance. The head scientist had already gotten down somehow and stood among them with a rather noticeable welt on the right side of his head; even so, he had a relaxed expression on his face again, what could this mere boy do to get past his entire work force and security? The man knew it was near impossible for even an armed Special Ops. team to simply beat their way out of such a compound with the security he had packed into the confines of his lab; he had planned it like that for just this kind of event.

"Looks like you lost, kid. Surrender the formula, and if you do, I'll grant you a quick and painless death."

"Not today, you're the one who's lost Mr." Retorted the young man. Without so much as an explanation, he pulled a detonator from out of his coat and pressed the button.

The action surprised the scientist and in response, the guards surrounding him drew their specialized Tavor V12 assault rifles. Despite their instinct to shoot on sight, the scientist quickly called them off; staring silently at the saboteur as he waited for an explosion. A few seconds went by and nothing had happened. The scientist only grinned as he realized that the man had been bluffing.

"Alright kid, playtime is over so just hand over that syringe now and I just might let you live. Now please give that to me… well? What are you waiting for?"

The young man glared at the scientist and suddenly he realized why his last charge didn't explode. The bomb hadn't misfired; he forgot that he had simply put it on a half-minute timer. As the timer on the detonator's display reached five, the man looked up at the ceiling above the assembled guards and scientist.

"What I'm waiting for… is for the fireworks to begin."

The saboteur had purposefully left one charge on the floor above as a fail-safe to ensure he could get out without being detected. This situation, he supposed, also qualified him to use necessary force. Despite his desperation, the man was hesitant to do such a thing with all the workers in front of him and because he had spotted someone, he wasn't sure if it was really him, in the crowd. Just then, the display beeped; notifying him that the timer had just run out. In that moment, the man reconsidered his hasty decision and wondered if it was really worth killing these men.

_Damn! I really wish it hadn't come to this. _

The explosion from the blast overhead was deafening, and it freed a crate with half-finished serum and parts of the floor above from its cement base. As debris rained down the man looked on and thought briefly to himself. _I really hope he survives this; I don't want to live with the guilt of killing __**him**__. _Most of the men met a rather messy end by the falling debris but some of the guards and the head scientist were repeatedly injected by the remaining crate from above with the partially completed serum. They screamed in agony and flailed about in the debris as they forcibly assumed Pokémon forms and a couple of them actually died from the amount of the substance they had been injected with. Ignoring them, the young man walked through the debris, strewn guts, and some of the overdosed guards almost as if nothing had ever happened. Reaching the entrance, he turned back to look at the place he had been forced to live in for weeks. Noticing movement, the man put his hand onto his katana in case any of them tried to stop him.

The saboteur stood and watched the debris for signs of movement with a blank expression. He observed as the surviving guards and the head scientist rose out of the debris. "An Aggron, a Dusclops, and…" there were some that he could not make out but the last distinguishable one; the head scientist, had been injected with at least seventeen doses of the incomplete formula and yet…

He was still alive, he had not only survived, he had taken the form of the nightmarish Darkrai. Never in the antidote's history had it turned a human into a legendary; such a thing would have killed a normal human just from the stress alone. However, this was not the same antidote he was dealing with and he had extensive knowledge of just what a Darkrai could do under normal circumstances. The man began to run through possible scenarios in his head and his hopes of surviving this mission were fading fast. The saboteur knew that the situation had just turned from bad to worse; the assimilated guards alone could have very well killed him on their own but to face down an assimulate legendary? Out of the question, the only option he had left was to make a break for it and make the gamble that they would be unable to do anything while they were still dazed from the explosion and their new forms.

The young man quickly spun around and began sprinting in a desperate bid and managed to get past the clearing just as he was skimmed across his back by a dark pulse that came from within the building. He winced in pain as he felt his back being seared by dark energy and stumbled but continued to run; the Darkrai stepped out of the building and faced him, his amber colored eyes full of rage and pure loathing. The former scientist raised his now jet black arm in the saboteur's direction and fired a powerful shadow ball. Although the coat repelled bullets and bladed weapons, it certainly could not hope to repel a legendary's fearsome might. The dark energy penetrated the fabric and raked across the young man's left shoulder who cried out in agony and swayed as he tried to regain his balance; the serum flying free of his inner coat pocket as he did so. The needle landed upright and despite the fact he was bleeding profusely from his left torso which had taken the brunt of the attack he leapt for the syringe. He tried to grab it but stumbled and tripped and as he fell, his chest landed on the upward pointed needle and was injected the unknown serum.

He stood up quickly and ran deeper into the woods, trailing blood from his back and left arm leaving behind the now empty vial of serum. The Darkrai glared at the fading silhouette saboteur and his now empty syringe of the perfected serum; he paused for a moment, looked at his now dark, ominous form and smiled. After a brief pause, he nonchalantly began walking after the saboteur with a shadow ball forming in his right hand. He knew that the man would not get very far from the compound. Even so, he signaled his former guards to start hunting for the saboteur. His new face showed a slight hint of a smile as he began his search.

"Fool… by now you must understand the penalty for betraying me," he glanced at the now fully-formed shadow ball, admiring it as it pulsed in his hand. "That penalty… is a slow and merciless death."

_(Note) The term "assimulate" used in this chapter is describing the humans who underwent transformation into the form of a Pokémon. While I've seen the term "Pokemorph" being used to describe a hybrid of a human and Pokémon or a complete change into a Pokémon, the characters in this story are altered so they are nearly identical to a Pokémon __**save **__for a few small features. This term will be used a lot more in the chapters to come to separate the former people from the actual Pokémon. Also, in the following chapters, we begin to meet the protagonists and a very important double-agent who are all crucial to the scheme of the story. Furthermore, my pseudonym "Calik Frelark" will become one of the central protagonist's name. However as the fanfic continues, his position as a protagonist is put into question due to a mysterious power he has been bestowed upon. This chapter is merely telling the events that take place which Arceus, Dialga, and Celebi foresaw. _

_(Note 2) The Tavor that I put in this part of the story is actually a real weapon. It is made by the Israeli military and as such I must state that here just for you information. Also, I will be including a lot of real world weapons and foreign weapons in the next chapters and mixing some fictional information into them as well to make them more futuristic. I will also add some fictional, but not unfeasible superweapons, many of which are being looked into in the present as viable weapons._

_(Note 3) As we all know, bullet-proof armor does exist. However, the armor worn by the saboteur is as light as an ordinary coat and as thin as one too yet is capable of blocking heavy rounds from an assault rifle and also bladed weapons without any noticeable marks or tears in the fabric. While such a fabric does not exist, the concept I got this idea from is from bullet-proof tuxedos worn by executives and VIPs. While they may not be able to block a knife or sword, they can certainly block small arms fire and are light enough to look like an ordinary tux._


	3. A Look At Rebirth

_(Note) Many things that may not make sense to you in my stories will at least be attempted to be explained at the end. I will also provide information on weapons so you understand why they do something. I am going to try to explain how most of my included weapons work as best as possible so if it still makes no sense how some of these weapons work, contact me. I will gladly explain the concept on which I made the weapon or the real-life weapon I based it off of to you. As always, I don't own Pokémon which belongs to Nintendo and their copyrighters. Sorry about the different look. I'm trying out a different method of finishing my story chapter. Whoops... I just found out that my story's name has kind of been taken... But that's okay! As long as I am not stealing material from them, it should be fine... (I hope)._

Ch 2

A Look at Rebirth

It was morning already; many of the assimulates at New Birth City were waking up. New Birth City got its name from the period it was constructed which was right before the transition of humans to assimulate Pokémon. In one of the many skyscrapers, a Blaziken and Sceptile were discussing matters to a Gardevoir and Lucario. The Blaziken named Alex, along with the Sceptile, Reyn were the heads of the Scorched Earth Northeast Security Ensemble. SENSE, as it was called, was tasked to build a better relationship between the assimulates and the original Pokémon and their defense forces; the Rescue squads. They were often tasked to resolve conflicts between the two factions and rein in any deviant assimulates. They were frequently used as a police force as well despite the fact that the city already had its own security.

"Today we will discuss the recent incident that occurred at 02:00 hours this morning," Reyn spoke with a style that would draw the attention of most people (or assimulates now). "Alex, do you want to start the topic off or should I?"

"I suppose I'll start then," Alex seemed to speak as though he were interrogating the people he was talking to. "At the previously stated time, our sensors detected a massive cluster of moving objects; we don't know what they are or what their intentions may be."

Both leaders wore a gray commander's jacket that had been customized for them and a headset so they could keep in touch with their squadleaders. Reyn wore a strange bluish-purple visor over his eyes and his jacket had been shredded at the bottom that gave it a ragged look. Not many people actually knew the real reason he wore the visor but whatever the reason, Reyn wore it everywhere with him. Alex on the other hand simply had the sleeves of his jacket removed and the bottom shortened as well so it didn't catch on fire when he vented flames from his wrists and legs during a fight.

Reyn quickly turned toward the two, "These objects were moving in from the same direction Isaac had arrived from two hours prior at 00:00 hours," He pointed at a circled area on the forest map in the Northern area above the city. "There is a possibility that the things were following him."

Isaac was an Assimulate who had seemingly wandered in from the Northeast. He had the form of a Machamp. When SENSE had found him, he had apparently been struck on one of his arms and across his back and also had various scratches from the rough foliage up north. He also was wearing an odd tank top that seemed to have actually blocked any additional injuries on his torso with its curious fabric. Based on how severe the wounds on his arm and back were; if he hadn't been wearing the tank top; he would have been killed from his assailant. He wasn't talking much and he seemed to be hiding some sort of secret from them; even Reyn who could almost literally read people's minds was having trouble reading his. There was a mysterious hostility in his eyes, something that intimidated you down to the very core.

The Gardevoir, was looking at the flaking briefing room wall, when she hesitantly asked, "How could those things not be known as Pokémon; there isn't anything else that could possibly make those kinds of close groupings."

She was dressed in a white vest that went over her form's natural clothing and attached to the jacket were two special holsters for two bizarre-looking guns. Instead of the common crimson red eye color associated with Gardevoir, she had bright gold eyes and was slightly taller than a normal Gardevoir as well. She was well known by her colleagues for her proficiency at firing multitudes of rounds from her guns. She then could manipulate their movement through psychic to create an unavoidable wall of death. She, along with Alex and Reyn turned toward the Lucario to see what he thought.

The Lucario; turned toward the Gardevoir and replied, "What about the surviving human refugees Kelli? We can't leave the forgotten out of this; maybe they're out for revenge. They haven't forgiven us for simply abandoning them to the virus. As if we could do anything to help them; we'd just be infecting them and then what?"

The Lucario simply wore a crimson scarf that was frayed at the ends around his neck. His eyes were a dark sapphire and he had several scars on his body from countless fights he had been in. Of course they weren't normally visible since they were hidden by his fur but just looking at him could tell anyone that he knew how to fight. He didn't carry a weapon since he himself had never found a use for having one. The reason for this was because he had learned several styles of martial arts when he was human and had created a fusion of all of them that he incorporated in his fighting style. Along with this, he had mastered the use of Aura; the energy that all life forms release as a kind of signature and with enough training Aura itself could be used as a weapon. His Lucario form's natural Aura abilities coupled with his potent martial arts skills made him a truly lethal opponent.

"There's a problem to that theory Riley; they wouldn't do that because the virus is still present in the surrounding areas and would get them before we could get to them," Reyn frowned slightly at the lack of perception from the two. He didn't seem to be in a good mood based on how he tended to hide his feelings on a topic a lot more than that. "And there aren't enough original Pokémon in our area to create those huge formations we're seeing either Kelli."

The two slowly sank back into thought; obviously confused at the dilemma that stood before them. They had both been to the surrounding forests many times; Kelli's team more often than not had been assigned surveillance of the outer reaches of the thick forest that cloaked their isolated home. She quickly realized that Reyn was right; aside from a few flocks of Pidgey, Starly, and groups of other small Pokémon, there was nothing in the forest that would group together in such a huge mass. The masses she was thinking of were in the thirties'. The masses they were seeing were in the hundreds'.

Alex turned to the two agents. He figured that it was pointless wasting time being stumped over the subject instead of actually investigating the enigmatic swarm. "Whatever the case, Reyn and I would like you both to go out on a duo run; no teams, it would attract too much attention if these things turn out to be hostile. And remember, stealth is key here, only reveal yourselves if they aren't threatening. Also, due to the nature of this mission, we will not call you; you two must call us when it is safe so we don't try to talk to you at the wrong time." Ryan turned toward the display board and beckoned, "You both are dismissed, head for the forest at once."

Silently, the two stood and saluted the heads of SENSE. They then turned and proceeded out of the briefing room to their designated mission site.

The forest was quiet, save for the occasional chirp of a Starly or Pidgey. The forest as a whole was at peace despite the disturbances the previous night. The creek that ran through the forest ran slowly and formed pools of life-giving water here and there. Along the banks, a figure stirred, it rose and almost immediately collapsed. Fighting to get on its feet, the figure managed to just lift itself off the ground. It was a Gallade, and although it didn't have any visible wounds, it was dead tired from the night before. Struggling to sit up, it tried to recollect its memories but to no avail and found itself deep in thought.

_Weird, what exactly am I doing here, wait a minute…_

"Who am I?" It asked itself, seeking an answer to its own question.

Slowly, it remembered its name, _M-My name is… Calik… Calik Frelark_. He rolled over slowly despite his aching body and cupped his hands to get a drink from the flow. Drinking hastily, Calik, despite being slightly delirious from dehydration noticed that the water did not taste normal.

_This… this isn't water… its… blood?_

Trying to focus on the contents of the water, Calik found himself looking at an eerie sight. The creek, despite being calm, was filled with blood which originated from a nearby pond. Calik stared wide eyed at the chilling sight and wondered what could have bled so much. _Maybe it died_, Calik thought, _I wonder what it was though?_

Calik then returned his attention to his reflection in the clearer parts of the water, he certainly looked taller than a normal Gallade and his eyes strangely did not have the trademark scarlet red color. Confused at this, he turned toward the pool of blood and noticed a sheath on the water's edge and something sticking out of the crimson water. He made his way slowly toward the submerged object and leaned out to grab it. After a bit of struggling, Calik managed to free the object from the silt and debris at the bottom. It was a sword, and a very elaborately crafted one at that. It was shaped like a katana, but its base and tip were wider than the middle. The grip was incredibly smooth and almost seemed to fit his unfamiliar hand like a glove… perhaps too well.

"I suppose no one would mind me taking it seeing as though the owner did not return to claim it," Calik cleaned the sword of any remaining blood on the grass and put the sword back into the sheath lying on the bank, _And I could use something to defend myself with other than just these armblades._

The wind picked up and Calik found himself colder than he imagined himself to be. Turning down stream, Calik spied a black mass lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a peculiar-looking duster. Unlike a normal duster coat, the sleeves on it had been torn off; leaving a ragged edge on both arm holes. He also noticed it was singed on the left side and figured that the thing that left the blood had been wearing it. Praising his luck, he wiped off some of the blood on the inside of the coat and immediately tried on the coat and remembered vaguely that Gallade have a back crest just as soon as the duster got caught on it. Once he cut a slit for his back crest with the katana so that the coat fit him, he began thinking about where to go next.

"Whatever was here must have either moved down the creek or died," He shuddered at the idea of running into the remains of whatever left the huge amount of blood in the creek, _I should probably head towards the upper hill regions, maybe I'll be able to find a settlement that can help me._

Before Calik could begin the trek up the creek, a dark object hurtled toward him. He managed to dodge it thanks to his newfound reflexes and upon examining the thing that tried to attack him; he knew instinctively what it was. It was a Mightyena, a powerful dark type Pokémon and although it seemed normal, Calik noticed something about it was amiss. The Mightyena had no traditional light belly coat or its intimidating red eyes; it was entirely black and it seemed more aggressive than even a normal dark type would behave. A normal dark type would only attack like this at night or in a dim lit environment not blatantly strike in clear day; it just wasn't in their nature.

Kelli and Riley meanwhile, weren't having as much luck finding those creatures at all. They had already skimmed half the forest and already they had not found a trace of those things. Both of them were exhausted when they immediately noticed that the forest had gone silent. Kelli showed a worried look, "Where are all the other Pokémon?"

Riley shared the apprehension, "The forest is never this quiet. Something scared off all the Originals." The "Originals" were a nickname for the natural Pokémon that lived in the area.

"You mean **things**, look at those creatures!" Kelli's worry turned to brief shock for a moment.

The creatures that she was pointing at were similar to Pokémon, but they possessed no markings on their bodies to show what kind of Pokémon they were. These ones were completely black; even their eyes.

Riley didn't need to look at them to know that they were there. Instead Riley prepared his aura, blocking out his own personal worries about the creatures and his partner's rising tension. He easily swept his aura over the number of creatures that they faced and after he finished the sweep his face showed a look of grave concern.

_What are these?_

Riley turned to Kelli.

"Remember when Alex said to reveal ourselves to them only if they were friendly?"

"Yeah?" Kelli didn't like where the conversation was leading to.

"Well, that's just it, they're not."

Suddenly, one of the black creatures, a Linoone like creature, spotted them and let out a bloodcurdling screech. Soon all of the other nightmarish beasts began circling in on the two and more soon joined the ranks of these. Kelli immediately pulled out the two handguns and Riley assumed a battle-ready stance.

"It's never easy is it?" Muttered Kelli as she loaded both of her guns with needle-like projectiles.

"I don't think I would have it any other way," grinned Riley. "After all, this is where the thrill is."

The two stood back-to-back, ready for the approaching gauntlet of creatures.

Calik readied his armblades and the katana as the Mightyena pounced. Reflexively blocking, parrying, and dodging, through his psychic abilities quickly found an opening in the enemy's assault.

_Why does this seem so natural?_ He was curious how he could so instinctively defend himself from such a beast.

He didn't let it affect his actions though. In that split second, he countered with a thrust from the katana straight through the Mightyena's gaping mouth. The strike, rent the creature in two and the two halves fell away from each other. Panting, Calik surmised that whatever attacked him was not an ordinary Pokémon. _What_ _kind of creature is this? This isn't how a normal Mightyena should look._

Turning away from the mysterious creature, he tried to catch his breath and figure out what exactly he had just fought. "I should show someone this…"

He turned back towards where the creature had been split but the creature's remains were already dissolving into a black ink-like substance.

"What the?"

Calik was unsure what had just happened and was wracking his brain over a possible culprit when his psychic abilities warned him of approaching danger.

_Looks like that thing wasn't alone._

Once again readying his armblades and katana, Calik prepared himself for yet another attack. Rather than wait for them to attack, he jumped head on into the undergrowth; hacking any one of those creatures that were in front of him, in half. In no time at all, Calik found himself surrounded by the odd creatures.

"Time to see to what extent I can fight these things off with these psionic powers."

Calik began to concentrate and after a quick review of what kinds of psychic attacks a Gallade could do unleashed a numbing confusion attack on all of his assailants. Just as quickly as he had finished the attack, he was already slashing at every creature that caught his attention. He attacked with such speed that he seemed to be immersed in a silver wind. Calik found himself acting on reflexes he never realized he had to annihilate the group of creatures. The creatures were simply reeds in a storm; they were utterly blown away by the ferocity of his attack. Soon, all the creatures were defeated and evaporating into nothing. Although the skirmish ended quickly, he found himself drained from the encounter with the creatures.

_Guess I shouldn't have exerted so much energy._

Exhausted, Calik sat down for a bit when he heard several peculiar sounding gunshots and an odd humming noise. _Someone else is fighting those things off_ _too,_ he jumped up. _I should see if they need help._

Despite his weak state, he dashed through the forest to the source of the commotion and toward his unknown allies.

Kelli and Riley were barely holding their own. Sure, they could knock out half of their attackers at a time, but they were just replaced by twice as many. Despite their skill, the amount of enemies was having a toll on their strength. Both were disheartened by the now certain doom they faced from the enemy's superior numbers.

"I shouldn't have woke up so early today," Riley's grin had turned into a bloodied grimace. "One of those things got me in the jaw pretty bad."

"Don't talk, you'll only make it worse," Kelli herself was covered in mud and dust from the struggle with the creatures. Both of her guns were whirring signaling that they were functioning normally. "Besides, didn't you say you preferred our job to be like this all the time?"

"Yeah, exciting, but not deadly," Riley blocked a few strikes and countered with his own force palm. "This is turning out to be more tiring than that run-in with those wannabe-gangsters that loiter in front of the HQ every day."

Kelli glanced briefly at Riley; Riley was always saying something to try to lighten up the situation especially bad ones. This was one of those bad situations. She wasn't so caught up by their conversation to shoot a couple of the advancing creatures. Kelli and Riley were both exceptional agents and skilled fighters with or without their own squads. Even though together they made a formidable team, they were losing hope to the fact that they probably would not survive this mission.

Then, out of the southeast corner of the horde, both of the SENSE agents saw groups of the dark Pokémon being flung into the air like they were in a tornado. As they watched closer, they saw that the one responsible for it was a single Gallade; slashing any of the creatures to bits if they got too close. Both were in shock that a single Pokémon could put up such an overwhelming offense.

"Who is that?" Kelli was not sure if the assimulate they were observing would treat them just like the dark creatures. Never in her life had she seen someone literally tear the enemy ranks to shreds.

Riley though, had seen a similar event occur in the early days of SENSE. He had joined a few months before Kelli had and had seen the way Alex and Reyn could fight during the time the rescue squads and the assimulates were at each other's throat. Though Alex had the advantage in type, Reyn was the more destructive adversary. Reyn was an experimenter when it came to moves while Alex stuck to his basic, elemental abilities. While Alex's moves were high in raw power; using his natural power to enhance a sort of kick-boxing fighting style, Reyn could come up with a move combination that would make even Alex's fire moves appear benign. Despite this lethality, Reyn was just plain mysterious as he had never actually displayed any actual fighting style aside from his almost supernatural power over earth and grass moves that appeared on par with Pokémon like Shaymin or Celebi.

"That guy, he's well versed with combat, almost as much as Reyn and Alex." Riley stood there in thought as the Gallade let loose with a potent barrage from close combat essentially hurling a portion of the creatures everywhere.

"Are you serious? This guy is that good?" Kelli couldn't believe what she was hearing, Riley never, ever praised someone and if he did, he would always throw in a little quip with it.

On the contrary, Riley did have something to say but it wasn't a joke; it was a concern. "He doesn't seem to be maintaining his energy well. It's possible he may exhaust himself before this battle is over."

Calik in the meantime was having a field day with the number of dark creatures to punish. Although there were a lot of them, they weren't exactly smart and he could easily eliminate a group of them with no problem. Despite this, the endless hordes of creatures were having an effect and were wearing him down.

"I can't keep this up much longer," he was exhausted and near collapse. "I don't think I can fight any longer."

The two agents noticed this as well, they were concerned and worried their new ally had overexerted himself. Both began moving toward the near-unconscious Gallade, striking down any of the creatures that blocked their way. By the time they made it, he was on his knees, swaying, and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Riley waved a paw in front of the Gallade's face, who seemed to be in a daze. "If you can hear me, could you tell us your name… please?"

The Gallade looked at both of the figures beside him and mumbled softly, "I'm uhhh… Calik… Frelark."

Meanwhile, Kelli stemmed the tide of dark creatures and found that she was having an easier time dealing with the dark Pokémon than before. Thanks to Calik's intervention, she could concentrate more on picking off the diminishing ranks of the creatures instead of avoiding being struck by wave after wave of them. She did take note of the state Calik was in and how he was acting. She was concerned that the fight had taken a toll on his body.

Fading in and out, Calik swore that he heard a voice that was neither Kelli's nor Riley's. Although barely conscious, Calik could hear the voice exceptionally clearly. It didn't seem to come from outside but from within his mind. With eyes near shut, he saw a figure that appeared to be very far off in the darkness. The presence appeared enigmatic and had a soft ominous tone when it spoke.

_**Allow me to help you.**_

Immediately he felt a sense of being lifted up quite like a marionette controlled by a ventriloquist. He quickly noticed that his arms were moving but he wasn't moving them; an inexorable drive appeared to be manipulating their movement. Calik stood up but he was not in control; his instincts seemed to guide his every move as he began beating back the swarms of creatures. He noted that he didn't even need to think; he just acted and continued to repel the dark Pokémon. Riley and Kelli were astonished that he could even get up, let alone attempt to challenge those things again. Riley reached out with a hand to stop Calik but Kelli held him back.

"What are you doing?" Riley was doubtful that Calik could do anything in his current state and if Kelli was still sane in letting him face them.

"You said he was well versed in combat; so let him go, he must know what he is doing," Kelli was hoping that Calik did know what he was doing and that he didn't have a death wish.

In fact, Calik was still conscious but he had only the strength to observe while a seemingly primal sense allowed him to ward off the creatures. Not even knowing what he was really doing, he found his arms blocking and slashing enemies he noticed just as they were put down by a seemingly untouchable barrier. As he stepped forward, Calik felt his body stretch his right arm toward the mob of creatures. His now overpowering instincts made him conjure up what looked like a dark, pulsating orb that seemed to distort the light around it and tossed it into the densest part of the group of creatures. The sphere wobbled through the air as it made contact with several of the creatures, dissolving them instantly. As soon as it hit the ground, it created a dark blast that annihilated most, if not all the things in the immediate area.

The remaining creatures; seemingly acknowledging the three's power, retreated back into the safety of the forest. They seemed to glare at Calik then turned and headed away from them as fast as possible. As soon as the last creatures had left, Calik felt the shadowy presence lift from him and he was once again in control of his body. Despite this, he had to kneel with one hand holding himself up; he was unable to stand, let alone move. The attack he had used had drained his remaining energy.

Calik was unable to fight exhaustion any longer. He could barely keep his eyelids open. Slowly, Calik unwillingly collapsed, worn out from the extensive fight through the woods. Riley and Kelli simply watched as he fell into a slumber. Both could sympathize with him from the grueling brawl against the mysterious dark creatures as both were fatigued on their own accords.

"Should we report to Alex that we found… uhhhh… this guy too? Riley was deciding whether to carry Calik or try and wake him up and see if he could move on his own.

"Of course. You should carry him, let him rest. Who knows what he went through before he made it to us?" Kelli was surprised that Riley didn't pick up on the idea quicker.

Groaning, Riley muttered as he picked up Calik and put him on his back, "Why the hell do I always become the pack mule for you, Kelli?"

"Shut up Riley; at least I didn't put a round through your head." Kelli nudged him a bit, causing Riley to stumble and almost fall over and drop Calik. "I'm kidding. Let's just get out of here alright?"

The surviving dark creatures looked on through the cover of the hedges and dense undergrowth as the trio left for the safety of the city; they had completed the task their master had presented them with despite the losses they endured. Watching silently behind the assembled dark Pokémon, a figure watched in darkness from the shaded cover of the trees. Muttering to himself, he smiled as he thought about the possibilities with his newfound revelation.

"So already the power is beginning to break free from its bonds even after only one day," he turned toward his rather decimated army and signaled them to return to their HQ. "Master's going to love this…"

_(Note) The reason that Kelli's guns make a whirring noise is because they are coilguns which use electricity to magnetize and accelerate metal projectiles to extremely fast speeds. Similarly, railguns (another name for coilguns) that are much larger and are being tested as viable weapons in the present are more than capable of shooting a projectile (such as a simple metal bolt) through both sides of the thick plating of a tank without much noticeable effect on its trajectory. You can only guess just how powerful these mere futuristic portable versions should compare to our present-day versions._


	4. Conflicting Crossroads

_Okay, chapter three of my __**own**__ Pokémon Unlimited since there are at least two other stories titled something similar. However, my story is completely unrelated to theirs, I assure you. Pokémon is not a trademark of mine and should not be treated as such. Characters exclusively in my story, however, are copyrighted by me. So if you feel you need to use a character of mine, then please notify me and cite the character in something like this __**before**__ the chapter._

Ch 3

Conflicting Crossroads

"Alright, can you please repeat what you said? I'm having a hard time believing the fact that your new friend here almost single-handedly wiped out those things." Alex was surprised at the idea of his two best agents requiring help and by a single assimulate against what seemed to be a simple reconnaissance mission gone bad.

Kelli and Riley had gone over their story several times and each time, Alex was still doubtful that it was true. While the three argued over the encounter, Calik sat in a corner, half-conscious and still a bit delirious from the past events. Even in his condition, Calik could make out enough to cause him to smile lightly. Reyn was staring at Calik when Alex asked him with a near dumbfounded expression about his take on the situation.

Reyn took the information without a single hint to his opinion on the subject. Of the two, he was the more unpredictable one with his ability to shield all emotion and take even the most serious matter without breaking into a cold sweat like most. His rationale however, was the main reason why he had not reacted to the news.

_I'm not so surprised by the fact that Kelli and Riley had such a hard time. Such creatures have never been encountered here or around New Birth City. It wouldn't be a first for someone to be challenged by a strange encounter like that. I am surprised however, at the fact that the creatures that gave both Kelli and Riley a bit of trouble could be defeated by a single Assimulate. Clearly, Calik deserves more credit than Alex is giving him. And he's obviously done this kind of thing before in his life. _He paused for a moment._ Why does his name sound so familiar?_

Finally, Reyn spoke up, "Based on what you have done, we could use someone like you in our organization. However, just because you helped our two best agents out, doesn't mean you're granted immediate access to our group. You have to go through the same training procedures just like any normal recruit would; do you accept my offer?"

For a few minutes, there was silence in the room as everyone waited to hear Calik's answer. Finally, he spoke up, "I'm not sure how much of a help I can be but if you think I am really that strong and can handle this task then I'll join and help." Calik was still figuring out just how strong he was and figured he could learn more about his past through the agency.

_Not to mention find out more about those creatures; they really seemed like they knew or dealt with someone like me. If I want to take them on again, I'm going to have to get friendly with everyone, not that it's a problem; they've been nice enough to let me stay here and I should help out in any way I can to repay them for everything that they have done._

"So, its settled then," Reyn looked over at Calik. "You may leave; you probably want to rest before the training procedures commence. Feel free to go anywhere in the city, provided you don't leave it just yet."

Although Calik was intrigued at what the four were going to discuss, he really was looking forward to an undisturbed rest and an invigorating shower. Riley had cut his nap short when the two head agents called in a debriefing by shaking him awake. _I'm still tired; I can't believe they couldn't wait and let me rest for even two measly hours. _Anticipating a well needed rest, Calik headed out of the briefing room.

Once Calik had left the room, the four returned to their discussion of the creatures. Reyn began the conversation.

"So, did you two get a good look at what exactly attacked you?"

Kelli and Riley looked at each other; they weren't sure of how they could describe the bizarre creatures. After a brief pause, Kelli spoke up, "Well, the creatures were completely black, but appeared to be almost identical to normal pokémon other than color. They also were very aggressive when we approached them; something we soon found out and each time we defeated one, it evaporated into the air."

Alex nodded his head. _Interesting, so these things basically appear identical to us except there're all black? Sounds disturbing, I wouldn't want to face a swarm of those things if they could overwhelm Kelli and Riley that easily._

Reyn looked briefly at Alex with his closest facial expression to worry. Both knew if their own elite agents could get outnumbered and beaten like that, then the entire city's safety could be in jeopardy.

Reyn looked at the two, "You both are to be commended along with Calik; this information will surely help us counter the threat of these creatures. However, first things first; we have to analyze our archives for any clues to what they are and see if there is anything we can learn about these dark pokémon.

Alex nodded in agreement; if they were going to defend themselves against these creatures, then they should understand what they were exactly.

"Good, we can reconvene tomorrow to discuss this matter more; before that though, first thing in the morning show Calik everything in town and help him get acquainted with everyone in our organization. Both of you are dismissed, remember to get him acquainted with everyone and help him settle in tomorrow as well as a continuation of this topic."

Kelli and Riley stood up briskly and saluted their leaders once again, after which they immediately left for their own rooms to rest until the next day's assignment.

After the two had left, Reyn looked at Alex briefly. Alex could guess what Reyn was thinking. He knew that Reyn would probably investigate the northern areas of their surroundings. He also figured that Reyn would try to recall a few of their abroad members to try to reinforce the city.

"We can't simply call back some of our travelling members; the rescue teams won't just say yes to letting extra hands go you know."

Reyn looked at Alex; his visor shielded any hint of his current expression. "Yeah, I realized that, but there aren't many other ways we could prepare for an invasion from those creatures. We would need at least five of our top agents to return to give us a chance at holding such an onslaught back."

"So do you have any **other** ideas on how to ready the city for a possible attack?"

Alex could tell that despite Reyn's perception; it would take a lot more time to come up with a solid answer to the problem they faced.

Just then, Reyn spoke up, surprising Alex. "I think that if we could use Calik in SENSE effectively we might have a chance of defending the city and any surrounding towns as well."

This statement was something that Alex was not prepared for. He turned away to look at the skyline of the city. "Are you serious? We saw today that even with help, he was almost overwhelmed himself. Are you that sure in his abilities?" He paused for a bit to recollect his thoughts then looked at Reyn. "Do you know him from somewhere?"

Reyn actually smiled (Which was rare even for Alex to see) at this and whispered slowly, "As a matter of fact…"

Later in the day, Calik awoke from his refreshing nap to find it was already evening. He had taken a shower before going to sleep and already he was feeling much better than when he encountered the dark creatures. Going to his new room's door, he found a note slipped under the door. It was signed by Reyn and had an odd, elaborately designed ring stamped on the outside of the note. Calik read the note slowly out loud. "As soon as you're up, meet us in the mess hall on the bottom floor. We have your commander already picked and he's very eager to meet you. Also, we told Kelli and Riley to get you acquainted with everyone tomorrow but since most of us are going to be down there, we figured we should do it now."

Calik tucked the note into his coat pocket and proceeded towards the elevator. He noted just how brilliant the setting Sun looked and the peace that seemed to emanate from the city._ This place is so much more peaceful than my… hmmm, what was it? I wish I could remember who I am and what I did before. No matter though,_ _I'll remember this place and the people that gave me this second chance._ As he was about to get in the elevator, an assimulate pulled him by the collar out of the elevator and tossed him aside.

"Hey! What was that for?" Calik didn't like this guy's attitude toward him. He didn't look like he had joined just to help others. He was too hostile to be someone who would help people out of the goodness of his heart.

The figure turned toward him. It was a Machamp; a very angry looking one at that. He looked at him as if the entire incident had been Calik's fault.

"Next time, get out of my way, got it? Can't you see that this elevator's full? It's idiots like you that get in my way who are going to get hurt."

The elevator closed in front of his face and began down. Calik could not help but glare at the elevator doors, that guy had some nerve, pulling him out of the elevator even when there was still a good amount of space in it and then blaming him? Calik felt glad that the elevator had already gone down because if the Machamp had heard what he said to himself silently; he would have probably beaten the crap out of him for that, regardless of his agent status or not. Despite the way the Machamp acted, Calik felt something familiar in the incident.

_Weird, why do I get this feeling that I've met and talked to him before?_

"Guess the stairs will have to do. I hope I don't get stuck in his team."

The descent seemed to take forever, but he managed to get to the bottom in time to see the last few people entering the dining hall. Calik made his way into the hall and almost immediately spotted Reyn, Alex, and a Houndoom sitting on the same table. As he made his way to their table, Reyn stood up and turned toward him. He quickly gestured toward the Houndoom, "This is Commander Zjack, and he's going to be your leader while you go through the training process."

The Houndoom looked at Calik and nodded, as if stating his approval of the decision. Zjack then spoke; his voice sounded harsh but there was a hint of compassion in it that made it seem like he would look after each and every one of his team members no matter what.

"Calik right? You're in my squad… squad 10 or squad "Hellfire" which is the nickname of my particular squad. You are joining my squad along with Isaac who we recovered a whole seven hours before we found you. He's a Machamp, hope you're not prejudice against any certain pokémon, he's a little hard to get along with, even for me."

"Machamp? I met a Machamp in the… Oooh crap." Calik realized that more than likely he had been paired with the jerk in the hallway. He was beginning to regret waking up from his nap so early.

Just then, Isaac walked up to Zjack. He had already grabbed a plate and was scarfing the food down. Isaac turned but his eyes caught Calik's face and his face twisted into one of pure contempt.

"What's a loser like you doing here? Get out! We don't need you; they already got me so you can take your sorry ass somewhere else."

Zjack looked at Isaac sternly, "Calik has been placed in my squad **with** you. You shouldn't talk anyway; you just got here yourself so you have no right to think that you're better than him. Besides, Calik has already proven he's a capable fighter."

"Yeah? And just how?"

"If you must know he helped hold off the waves of dark Pokémon that nearly beat Kelli and Riley. Based on what they said, he wiped out the other half of the mass before Kelli and Riley were overwhelmed."

"So what?" Isaac just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I could have beaten them all with my eyes closed. He didn't prove anything."

Zjack almost laughed at that remark, "Really? You can't prove that you can do anything. You have nothing to show for all that talk you just did. If you're so good, then why don't we toss you back out and see just how many you can actually beat so you can prove us wrong?"

Isaac looked at the rest of the group and glared at the now smiling Zjack, "You think just because you're a commander that you can pick favorites. I'm better than he is and you know it."

"And you think that just because you're in this organization that you can tell others to respect you and serve you. Until you can respect others, you're never getting respect from me."

"Or us!" Chimed in a group of agents that were sitting right next to them

Isaac scowled and stormed out of the mess hall having finally given up arguing with Zjack. Calik felt a little awkward; he was sure that he would have been the only one to have to deal with that kind of problem.

_I guess he really does care about his subordinates, even if he is a dark type assimulate, that doesn't mean he's a bad person._

"Hey, kid, you okay? You zoned out." Zjack looked toward him with a compassionate smile that Calik thought wasn't possible on a Houndoom's face. "Don't let his comments get to you; I still think you've shown more potential as an agent than he could."

Calik smiled, it was the first truly nice comment he had received since his time in New Birth City. Zjack quickly began to introduce him to most of the fellow members. He was first introduced to squad 1, which happened to be Reyn and Alex's unit. They were some of the best talent that SENSE had to offer. Though they didn't operate with a nickname, they were perhaps just as lethal if not more so then the other squads. Squad 2, which was Riley's group; used the nickname, "Jackal" squad, Riley's team consisted of mostly fighting type like him. Squads 3,5, and 7 were out as well as 8, 9, 11, and 12 so Zjack quickly briefed Calik about them before moving onto the next available squad. Squad 4 was under the command of an Arbok named Seth. Made up of mostly poison and dark type assimulates; squad "Nightstrike" prided itself in being the assassins of SENSE when the more adept squad 21 was away from headquarters. Squad 6 was Kelli's squad and her members seemed to dwarf Calik and Zjack. Named squad "Bloodletter", Calik didn't doubt they could do just that. With a Rhyperior named Michael that had a modified Stinger A-2 and a Tyranitar named Kenji with a Gau-27 minigun, Kelli's squad was small but she had enough firepower to turn a small army into a bloody mess. Calik wondered why she didn't bring the two with her when he met her during the encounter with the dark pokémon… they certainly would have made the battle a whole lot quicker. Halfway through the introductions, Calik remembered something he wanted to ask Zjack about the squad.

"Is there anyone else in the squad that I should know about?" Calik was hoping there wasn't another agent like Isaac in his squad or else he might have snapped.

"Yes, I was about to get to that. You see those assimulates on the table closest to the trash cans?" Zjack pointed with his right forelimb at a table with a Mismagius, a Honchkrow, and an Ariados that sat on the table right beside theirs. "That's my squadmates, the Mismagius is Helene, the Honchkrow is Leon, and the Ariados, Ian."

The name Hellfire seemed fitting for Zjack's intimidating team. Helene wore a black coat that resembled a witch's cloak. As a Mismagius, she looked rather proficient in weakening her opponents with crippling support moves. Leon wore a black scarf similar to Riley's in pretty much every way. Calik knew that a Honchkrow could tear up the sky with its speed if it so needed to. Ian had a set of goggles on his head and a belt pack of equipment he wore on his abdomen. Of the three, he seemed the least frightening.

Zjack began moving toward their table and Calik followed closely behind. Calik figured he would not fit in as easy as he wanted to but he knew that Isaac was probably worse than all three of them combined if they turned out to be unfriendly. As they got closer to the table, he noticed that all three seemed rather accepting of him instead of being hostile to him.

Zjack greeted them all and they smiled and responded with a brief salute and hello. Calik stepped forward and introduced himself to the three. Helene was the first to reply.

"Ahhhh, you're certainly easier to look at, not like that annoying bitch Isaac. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at him as if he were her younger brother and smiled lightly. Calik blushed a little at her comment and then turned to listen as Ian replied.

"Glad to have you, we could use someone who's dealt with those weird things out in the forest." He seemed a little paranoid up close and had a tendency to look all around him before speaking; like the faintest sound would startle him. Calik noted quietly that Ian seemed to avoid most people's gazes such as his own except for Zjack and the other two squadmates.

Finally, Leon spoke up; he seemed a little detached from the rest of them but regardless of this he spoke up. "Hey, its uh… well it's nice to have another member. The more the merrier right?" Calik was sure he could sense something clinging to Leon as he spoke but he dismissed the disturbing idea.

The group was having a fun time talking to each other when a loud gurgle interrupted their conversations. Calik blushed and realized that he hadn't gotten to eat yet. Zjack noticed this quickly and for a brief moment there was silence. Then everyone burst out laughing. Zjack dismissed Calik so he could go get something to eat. When he left, the four began a different conversation. Helene once again started the conversation.

"So the rumor that he actually helped out Kelli **and** Riley… Is it true?"

Ian turned toward her and replied in a quiet tone, "It's not a rumor; Zjack was told by Reyn directly that he did so. Reyn never lies, ever, you know that. Still, I wish squads 15 and 16 were here to back us up."

Leon was thinking hard when he spoke up, "Will he prove useful in our next assignment?"

Zjack finally spoke, "Yes, I can tell he could really be something given proper training. His power is high as is even though Isaac's is higher; Isaac, however, isn't capable of the same growth that Calik has. I can see the potential he has and he could be an excellent agent; provided that he can get along with his squadmates. Reyn… apparently thinks the same thing."

All four nodded. They realized if they were to succeed in the next mission was to get Calik and Isaac to cooperate. The problem was that it was almost impossible due to Isaac's personality. They all knew however, that there was something that seemed odd about Calik and Isaac's relationship; they seemed similar in more ways than one not physically but in their general vibe. Though Calik had green eyes and Isaac had brown they both seemed to exhibit supernaturally high amounts of energy. They also came from the same direction; from the Northeast. Even Riley, who could look at the auras of living beings swore that they had a near identical aura. The four began to wonder if the two had any connection to the creatures that appeared in the forest and to each other.

When Calik came back, he had a large mound of food on his plate. The amount of food he had was considerably larger than Isaac's plate had been. As soon as he sat down, he quickly began eating. The entire squad sat there in awe as he feverishly worked at his meal. Even Leon's jaw dropped at the sight of him wolfing down the food in a matter of minutes. Calik noticed his teammates' expressions and replied sheepishly, "Sorry, I feel like I haven't eaten in days. I guess I'm just making up for the meals I missed."

Calik suddenly realized that no one had explained to him what was involved in the training process. Zjack seemed to guess exactly what Calik was thinking and spoke up.

"Although we call it a training process, we don't really put our recruits through any actual training. We simply assign them to a squad and have them partake in simpler missions with the entire squad. This will go on for a few days and we'll constantly be raising the difficulty of the missions to see if they can keep up. If they prove themselves to be reliable and have good judgement, then we send them to undergo commander training where they will become leaders of their very own squad. Currently, we have twenty-one squads in this organization but of the twenty-one; only fourteen remain in the vicinity of New Birth City. The other seven travel around to other organizations and Rescue Squads as they work with them to build a solid foundation between us and other organizations like us and the Rescue Squads."

Seeing everyone beginning to leave, Zjack quickly dismissed the squad to their quarters and to prepare for the beginning training sessions for Calik and Isaac. Calik himself wasn't looking forward to working with Isaac but he knew it was the only way he learn more about the creatures. Filled with resolve, Calik headed for his room to rest up for the upcoming day. Calik then realized something he had never really thought about since it happened during the creatures' raid. "I don't remember Gallade being able to use shadow ball. Was it a focus blast?"

Hoping the move he had used was indeed a focus blast; Calik lifted his left hand and concentrated, trying to conjure the same mysterious orb as before. Slowly, a purplish-black sphere materialized in his hand and he knew at once that he had made a shadow ball; not a focus blast which was a light orange and white. Calik stood there for a moment in a panic. _What kind of pokémon am I? Even if another being aided me, I shouldn't be able to make a shadow ball on my own._

Calik figured that if anyone knew of the power he possessed, they might reject him as if he were a freak. _No one needs to know just yet, I should find out just what this power is and then I'll tell them. How would they react to me if they knew what I can do? I can't risk it yet, I have to build trust with them and maybe I'll tell them then._

Knowing he would have to conceal his new ability as long as possible, he went to his room and went inside. Trying to get to sleep, he felt extremely troubled about his dark power. His revelation would haunt him for the rest of the night.

_(Note) Stinger rockets exist as well as Gau miniguns. The models of those weapons however, do not exist. The Gau-19 is a real minigun and so is the FIM-92 Stinger that I used as the basis of these weapons and we'll get to see these weapons in action real soon. __J_

_Later on we'll meet an assimulate pokémon scientist named Professor Palme. No, he isn't the one we read about in the first chapter but he is just as crucial to the story. For now I have taken the time to gather a Squad dossier from him._

This Chapter's Dossier: Squad 10 (Hellfire)

Description: A rather interesting assortment of characters I must say. Zjack stands out the most and rightfully so… It isn't every day that you see an assimulate looking like him cooperating so well with his squad. Exception to this must be Isaac… Real character that one. He currently is the only agent I know of who would even consider to throw my intern out the window of my three-story office let alone actually do so (Fortunately for her, she is a Wigglytuff and a rather rubbery one at that which is healthy but I'm getting sidetracked). As for Calik, he appears to be a rather fresh addition to the group, noting that he has already proved himself in a combat situation. Nothing else really worth mentioning aside from the fact that Squad Hellfire is now by far, the largest any squad remaining in this city has become. Most squads would have at most five members so this is stretching it a bit. Don't see why Reyn or Alex didn't put Calik or Isaac into a different squad.

Commander: Zjack

Age: 30's

Sex: Male

Pokémon species: Houndoom

Blood type: A-

Height: 4' 10"

Eye Color: Brown

Proficiency: Offense, Command

Squad member: Helene

Age: 20's to 30's

Sex: Female

Pokémon species: Mismagius

Blood type: O+

Height: 3' 05"

Eye Color: Light Purple

Proficiency: Support, Defense

Squad member: Ian

Age: 20's

Sex: Male

Pokémon species: Ariados

Blood type: Was afraid of the needle… used spider silk… to make a hasty and messy retreat (Ian, Ian, Ian…. What is Zjack going to do with you?)

Height: 3' 08"

Eye Color: Red

Proficiency: Support

Squad member: Leon

Age: 30's

Sex: Male

Pokémon species: Honchkrow

Blood type: O+

Height: 3' 02"

Eye Color: Blue

Proficiency: Offense, Recon

Squad member: Isaac

Age: Refused to tell me

Sex: Obviously Male

Pokémon species: Machamp

Blood type: Incapacitated my intern… by throwing her out the window (You really have your hands full with this one.. huh Zjack?)

Height: N/A

Eye Color: Appears to be Brown but I swear it looked Green for a moment

Proficiency: Offense

_The following member's info is based on what I have been told from Zjack_

Squad member: Calik

Age: Early 20's

Sex: Male

Pokémon species: Gallade

Blood type: N/A

Height: 5' 08"

Eye Color: Green

Proficiency: Offense, maybe some Defense


End file.
